Races of Nyxheim
Nyxheim is home to a wide variety of races each with their own unique cultural background, strengths, and weaknesses. Click on the header for more in-depth information regarding each race. Angels Creatues which share a common ancestry with Humans, Angels are their Aviary distant cousins. Forever young, beautiful, and free of pestilence, these creatures live in a quiet monestary existence with their Heron Goddess. They are revered for their value as valiant protectors and knights. Clockworks Automatonic creatures built to serve the lonely and the needy, their magickally empowered bodies are as alive and feel as deeply as any biological creature. They are a misunderstood people who perhaps know emotion more than any other race simply due to its importance to their existance. Coming in all shapes and sizes, the Dolls have constructed a world all of their own to tick and tock their lives away. Clockworks are fragile, but inventive and clever creatures with a knack for assembly. Dark Elves Dangerous and cunning, the Dark Elves have been shaped by their hostile enviroments to be cruel and efficiant survivalists. A despised race for their cynical views on the world, Dark Elves are not welcome in pleasant society, but sought out for their rutheless and excessive means to bitter ends. Dark Elves make dangerous sorcerers, or effeciant assassins, always eager to dispose of any other race in Nyxheim for the lower, unenlightened fools they are. Demons Perhaps the most varied of races, no two Demons are quite alike. Beginning their lives as mindless beasts, no more worthy than bacteria, and growing throughout their lives into intelligent and crafty beings. Demons revere strength and dominance over all things. Demons do not establish themselves, nor adhere to anything less than the hope of becoming like gods. Demons are very versatile in what they may make of themselves, but are shunned by society. Dolls The handcrafted chosen people of the Goddess Raven and the keepers of Ravenheim, Dolls are as immortal, fleshless, powerful beings who have the ability to change the world as they see fit, but susceptible to corruption. Only 100 were created, and only 100 shall ever exist, though 30-40 have turned unwholesome and broken. Dolls are proper, appropriette, and calm, truely perfect beings susceptible to the worlds imperfections. Dragons An ancient race of reptiles from before the time of Nyxheim, hailing from the Elder World Celestia. Though their influence over the world has declined, they are still a powerful force to be revered and feared. Powerful, magickal, and longer lived than most races, Dragons have proven themselves formidable allies to other races such as Humans and Elves. They are solitary and honorable, capable of both great wisdom and great passion. Efferii A variable race of human-like creatures attuned with nature and able to transform into beasts. They organize themselves by their transformations as beasts, birds, reptiles, or insects. They are masters of communication with nature and animals, and their personalities widely reflect their beast nature. The Efferii are a people of packs and groups who organize themselves efficiantly, though they have a short lifespan and do not often stray from the paths layed out for them. Fae Gorgons Humans Incubi Phoenix Sombras Undead Wood & Moon Elves